thaivoiceactorfandomcom_th-20200214-history
พนาวรรณ ศรีวะโลสกุล
200px |ชื่อเล่น = เตี๊ยบ |เกิด = 6 มกราคม |มักจะเรียกกันว่า = พี่เตี๊ยบ, เตี๊ยบจัง |ปีที่เริ่มพากย์ = 2545 - ปัจจุบัน |ผลงานพากย์ที่รู้จักกันดี = อาซาฮินะ มิคุรุ - สึซึมิยะ ฮารุฮิ โคโตบุกิ สึมุกิ - เค-อง! ก๊วนดนตรีแป๋วแหวว |งานพากย์ปัจจุบัน = ช่อง 9, Studio K และ อื่นๆ |ตัวอย่างเสียงพากย์ = 100px | เว็บไซต์ = FB Fanpage YT: นักพากย์ เตี๊ยบ พนาวรรณ }} พนาวรรณ ศรีวะโลสกุล (ชื่อเล่น: เตี๊ยบ) เป็นนักพากย์หญิงชาวไทย ที่พากย์ให้กับช่อง 9 ผลงานเด่นในอนิเมคือ อาซาฮินะ มิคุรุ ในสึซึมิยะ ฮารุฮิ ผลงาน การ์ตูน *ศึกนางฟ้าเหนือมนุษย์ (วิซเน็ทเวิร์ค) พากย์เป็น เซ็ตสึนะ, ฮิเมโกะ *ร็อคแมนเอ็กเซ่ (วิซเน็ทเวิร์ค) พากย์เป็น ซากุระอิ เมล *อานิโยโกะ พลพรรคสัตว์เพี้ยนป่วนทะลุมิติ Animal Yokocho (Rose) พากย์เป็น อิโยะ, ชิมาโกะ *มายด์เมโลดี้ หนูน้อยแห่งป่าเมอร์รี่แลนด์ (Rose) พากย์เป็น ซากุระซูกะ มิกิ, ริสึมุ(เปียโน) *คิบะ ศึกอภินิหารข้ามภพ (Rose) พากย์เป็น คาเรน, มิเรด, พีโน่, มิโนะ, คิร่า, คูราจิโอ้, รีเบคก้า *คาเปตะ นักซิ่งดาวหางเจ้าพายุ Capeta (Rose) พากย์เป็น มินาโมโตะ นานาโกะ, โทบิตะ อิซามุ(เด็ก), โมโมทาโร่, คัตสึโยชิ *แม่มดสาวหัวใจกุ๊กกิ๊ก (Rose) พากย์เป็น วานิลลา มิลซ์/ไอสึ วานิลลา *มิรุโมะ ภูติจิ๋วจอมยุ่ง (Rose) พากย์เป็น มินามิ คาเอเดะ, ฮันโซ, เปตะ *บีทเอ็กซ์ ผู้พิทักษ์จักรวาล B'tX (Rose) พากย์เป็น คาริน, เฌอแตม, มีช่า *เทพแห่งแหวนคาริน Kamichama Karin (Rose) พากย์เป็น คุโจ/คาราซึมะ ฮิเมกะ *สึซึมิยะ ฮารุฮิ (Rose) พากย์เป็น อาซาฮินะ มิคุรุ *ฮายาเตะ พ่อบ้านประจัญบาน ปี 1-2 (Rose) พากย์เป็น อายาซากิ ฮายาเตะ, เซงาวะ อิซึมิ *ฮายาเตะ พ่อบ้านประจันบาน ปี 1-3 (Workpoint) พากย์เป็น มาเรีย, คัตสึระ ฮินางิคุ, ไอซาว่า ซาคุยะ, ทาจิบานะ วาตารุ, ฮารุคาเซะ จิฮารุ, ซุยเรนจิ รุกะ *ซูการ์บันนี่ส์ (Rose) พากย์เป็น โซเฟีย *เจ้าหญิงเงือกน้อย (Rose) พากย์เป็น นานามิ ลูเซืย (ในช่วงหลัง) *เค-อง! ก๊วนดนตรีแป๋วแหวว (DEX) พากย์เป็น โคโตมบุกิ สึมุกิ *เค-อง! ก๊วนดนตรีแป๋วแหวว (Animax) พากย์เป็น ฮิราซาว่า ยูอิ *อินเดกซ์ คัมภีร์คาถาต้องห้าม (DEX) พากย์เป็น อินเด็กซ์ ไลท์โบลั่ม โปรฮิบิทรั่ม *เรลกัน แฟ้มลับคดีวิทยาศาสตร์ (DEX) พากย์เป็น อุยฮารุ คาซาริ *วัยซนคนการ์ตูน Bakuman (Rose) พากย์เป็น อาซึกิ มิโฮะ *ประกายใสวัยฝัน Kiniro Mosaic พากย์เป็น โอมิยะ ชิโนบุ *นูระหลานจอมภูติ Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan (Rose) พากย์เป็น โออิคาว่า ซึราระ, โทริอิ นัทสึมิ *มาเรีย โฮลิค Maria Holic และภาค Alive (Rose) พากย์เป็น ชิโด มาริยะ, สึสึอิ โฮโนกะ *น้องสาวของผมไม่น่ารักขนาดนั้นหรอก (Rose) พากย์เป็น ริรุ โกะโค (คุโระเนะโกะ), อารางากิ อายาเสะ *สาวเรียวกังหัวใจเกินร้อย Hanasaku Iroha (Rose) พากย์เป็น โอชิมิซึ นาโกะ *แบล็คร็อคชู้ตเตอร์ Black Rock Shooter (Rose) พากย์เป็น โควทาริ ยู (สเตรง) *หนุ่มสามัญกับสาวหลุดโลก Denpa Onna to Seishun Otoko (Rose) พากย์เป็น โทววะ เมเมะ *ฉันนี่ล่ะพ่อบ้าน Mayo Chiki! (Rose) พากย์เป็น โคโนเอะ ซูบารุ *คาแรคเตอร์ผู้พิทักษ์ (Rose) พากย์เป็น รัน, อิล, ฮินาโมริ อามิ(น้องสาวอามุ) *ปฏิบัติรักจักรกลทะยานฟ้า (Rose) พากย์เป็น เซซิเลีย อัลคอตต์ *อามากามิ เอสเอส อุบัติรักวันคริสต์มาส Amagami SS (Rose) พากย์เป็น ซากุระงิ ริโฮโกะ, อายะซึจิ สึคาสะ, ทานากะ เคโกะ *แอกเซลเวิลด์ Accel World (Rose) พากย์เป็น โคซุกิ ยูนิโกะ(สการ์เล็ต เรน), วาคามิยะ เมงุมิ, คุราซากิ ฟูโกะ(สกาย เรเกอร์) *ปริศนาความทรงจำ Hyouka (Rose) พากย์เป็น จิทันดะ เอรุ *หนูชื่อ จาดู Hello Jado! (Workpoint TV) พากย์เป็น มินจี *พิชิตรัก พิทักษ์โลก Date A Live (Rose) พากย์เป็น โทบิอิจิ โอริกามิ *นางฟ้าศาสตรา Busou Shinki (Rose) พากย์เป็น เลเน่(แอทลีน) *ชมรมคนไร้เพื่อน Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai และภาค NEXT (Rose) พากย์เป็น ชิกุมะ ริกะ(เฉพาะภาคNEXT, แทนขนิษฐา ปราณีตพลกรัง ), คุชุโนกิ ยูกิมูระ *เรดดาต้าเกิร์ล RDG - Red Data Girl (Rose) พากย์เป็น ซูสุฮาระ อิสึมิโกะ *โฟร์แองจี สี่สาวแสนซน (ช่อง 3) พากย์เป็น นีน่า (เทอม พิเศษ:ตะลุยโลกมหัศจรรย์) *Kantai Collection (NOW) พากย์เป็น มุตสึกิ . โอย . มุตสึ , คองโก . ฮารุนะ *Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo (Rose) พากย์เป็น ชิอินะ มาชิโระ *Sword Art Online (Rose) พากย์เป็น คิริงายะ ซึกุฮะ(ลีฟา,ธันวา ภักดีอำนาจพากย์แทนในภาคCaliburและMother's Rosario), อาชาดะ ชิโนะ(ชิน่อน) *นินจาฮัตโตริ Ninja Hattori-kun (Rose) พากย์เป็น ยูเมโกะ *อินิเชียล ดี นักซิ่งดริฟท์สายฟ้า Initial D (เฉพาะ OVA) (Rose) พากย์เป็น ซาโต้ มาโกะ *หุ่นเหล็กสายฟ้าบีดาแมน ภาคตำนานเปลวอัคคี B-Daman Fire Spirits (Rose) พากย์เป็น สึบาเมะ, ลี, มิเอะ *หุ่นเหล็กสายฟ้าบีดาแมน ครอสไฟร์ Cross Fight B-Daman (Rose) พากย์เป็น ซาเมจิมะ ไคโตะ, อินาบะ นัตสึมิ *คู่แฝดอภินิหาร Yatterman (2008) (Rose) พากย์เป็น โอโมทจามะ *สแกนทูโก ซิ่งสะท้านจักรวาล Scan 2 Go (Rose) พากย์เป็น มิสึกิ, งูใหญ่ *Live on Card Liver (Rose) พากย์เป็น อามาโอะ ลีลุ, ฮานะเรโกะ *อัศจรรย์พันธุ์ป่วนจรวดทะลวงดวงดาว Oh! Edo Rocket (Rose) พากย์เป็น โซระ, โอ-ไอเสะ *ลัคกี้สตาร์ Lucky Star (Rose) พากย์เป็น ทาคาระ มิยูกิ, โคบายาคาวะ ยูทากะ, มิเนะกิชิ อายาโนะ *ชานะ นักรบเนตรอัคคี/เนตรเพลิงชานะ Shakugan no Shana (Rose) พากย์เป็น โยชิดะ คาซึมิ, ซาไก จิงุสะ(แม่ยูจิ), Pheles (เพิลลิส) *ครอสเกม เกมรักหัวใจ คูณ 2 Cross Game (Rose) พากย์เป็น ชิโด ริสะ, ซึกิชิมะ โมมิจิ *เส้นทางฝันของสาวน้อยขนมหวาน Yumeiro Patissiere (Rose) พากย์เป็น คาราเมล *สงครามแดนสนธยา Durarara! (Rose) พากย์เป็น โซโนฮาระ อันริ *อสูรรับใช้ของยาย 0 สนิท Zero no Tsukaima (Rose) พากย์เป็น เซียสต้า, ทิฟฟาเนีย เวสต์วูด (ทิฟา), คาริน (แม่หลุยส์) *ฝ่าวิกฤตพิชิตกาลเวลา Steins;Gate (Rose) พากย์เป็น อามาเนะ สุซุฮะ, เฟริส(รูมิโฮะ อากิฮะ) *สตาร์ไดรเวอร์: ทาคุโตะผู้เจิดจรัส Star Driver: Kagayaki no Takuto (Rose) พากย์เป็น นิจิ เคโตะ *ซุปเปอร์ หัวหน้าห้องสาวเจ้าเสน่ห์ Gokujou!! Mecha Mote Iinchou (Rose) พากย์เป็น ฮิเมโนะ คาเรน, ซาโนะ อันจู *บาสใสวัยซน! Ro-Kyu-Bu! (Rose) พากย์เป็น ฮาคามาดะ ฮินาตะ, โองิยามะ อาโออิ *Inu x Boku SS คุณหนูปากร้ายxจิ้งจอกปีศาจ (Rose) พากย์เป็น โรโรมิยะ คารุตะ *ผู้กล้าซึนซ่าส์กับจอมมารสู้ชีวิต The Devil Is a Part-Timer! (Rose) พากย์เป็น ซูซุกิ ริกะ, ชิบะ มิกิ *สายเลือดล่าสังหาร The Severing Crime Edge (Rose) พากย์เป็น มุฉะโนะโคจิ อิวาอิ *จอมนางอหังการโอดะ โนบุนะ The Ambition of Oda Nobuna (Rose) พากย์เป็น นางาฮิเดะ นิวะ, โอดะ โนบุคัตสึ *รักสุดเพี้ยนของยัยเกรียนหลุดโลก Chuunibyo Demo Koi ga Shitai!และภาค Ren (Rose) พากย์เป็น เดโคโมริ ซานาเอะ, โทกาชิ คุซึฮะ *หวานใจกับนายตัวป่วน Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun / My Little Monster (Rose) พากย์เป็น นัตสึเมะ อาซาโกะ *เค K (Rose) พากย์เป็น เนโกะ *เทพธิดาฝ่ามิติโลกแห่งเกม Hyperdimension Neptunia The Animation (Rose) พากย์เป็น เบล(แวต์) *องค์ชายจิตป่วนกับน้องเหมียวยิ้มยาก Hentai Ouji to Warawanai Neko (Rose) พากย์เป็น ซึตซึคาคุชิ สึคิโกะ *จิ้งจอกเย็นชากับสาวซ่าเทพจำเป็น Kamisama Kiss (Rose) พากย์เป็น โยโนโมริ, นูมะ โนะ ฮิเมมิโกะ, นาโกตะ อามิ *สามนางฟ้า ผ่าโลกนิวเคลียร์ Coppelion (Rose) พากย์เป็น โนมูระ ทาเอโกะ *ศึกการ์ดป่วน ก๊วนสาวน้อย Fantasista Doll (Rose) พากย์เป็น มาเดอเรน, โทโทริ คางามิ *แก๊งอลวน คู่หมั้นอลเวง(วุ่นนักรักให้รักเธอ) Mikakunin de Shinkoukei (Rose) พากย์เป็น โมโนอุชิ มายูระ, สึซุกิ โคโนฮะ *สาวน้อย เวทมนตร์อิลิยะ Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya (Rose) พากย์เป็น เมจิคัลแซฟไฟร์, โมริยาม่า นานากิ *บราเธอร์ คอนฟลิค Brother Conflict (Rose) พากย์เป็น อาซาฮินะ เอมะ *กัปตันเอิร์ธ Captain Earth (Rose) พากย์เป็น โมโกะ, เรนะ, มากิโนะ ฮิโตมิ, เซ็ตซึนะ *บรินฮิวด์ เกมล่าแม่มดทมิฬ Brynhildr in the Darkness (Rose) พากย์เป็น ทาชิบานะ คานะ, ฟุจิซากิ มาโกะ(วาลคิเรีย) *บอกรักผ่านเลนส์ Photo Kano (Rose) พากย์เป็น มุโรโตะ อากิ, ซากุระ ไม, ซาเนฮาระ ฮิคาริ *โรเซ่น ไมเด้น ยามเมื่อลมพัดหวน Rozen Maiden (Rose) พากย์เป็น ฮินะอิจิโกะ, ซากุราดะ โนริ (พี่สาว'จุน), คาคิซากิ เมงุ (มาสเตอร์'ซุยกินโท) *หุ่นจิ๋วประจัญบาน วอร์ส Danball Senki Wars (Rose) พากย์เป็น ชิริชิตะ อากิโตะ, แคททารีน รูฟ, เซโค คิโยโกะ, ซาซาคาวะ โนโชมิ, ชิริดี้ ไคเลอร์ *ไอดอลสาวชาวไร่ NO-RIN (Rose) พากย์เป็น อาจารย์นัตซึมิ เบ็คกิ *ฟากวิกฤตโลกวิญญาณ Kyoukai no Kanata (Rose) พากย์เป็น นาเสะ มิตซึกิ *Tenkai Knights (DisneyXD) พากย์เป็น ซูกี้ *Kaitou Joker (DisneyXD) พากย์เป็น ควีนไดม่อน, คุโรซากิ กินโกะ *Steven Universe (Cartoon Network) พากย์เป็น เพิร์ล, เจนนี่ *DC Super Hero Girls (Cartoon Network/TNT) พากย์เป็น พอยซั่น ไอวี่ *มิกซ์มาสเตอร์ ไฟนอลฟอร์ซ Mix Master Final Force (Cartoon Network/Toonami) พากย์เป็น อาริง *ไอรอนแมน มนุษย์เหล็กมหาประลัย Iron Man : Armored Adventures (Workpoint) พากย์เป็น เพพเพอร์ พ็อตต์, เจ้าหน้าที่ฮิล *ไซยูกิ พลัสเตอร์เวิลล์ Pluster World (Workpoint) พากย์เป็น คานาเมะ โทมะ, ฮาร์เนีย, อาโฟร *Shooting Star Rockman (Workpoint) พากย์เป็น โฮชิคาว่า ซูบารุ *นินจารันทาโร่ Nintama Rantarou (Workpoint) พากย์เป็น ชินเบะ *นัตสึเมะกับบันทึกพิศวง Natsume Yuujinchou (Workpoint) พากย์เป็น ซาซาดะ, ฮิรางิ, ซาซาโกะ, ยูริฮิเมะ, นัตสึเมะ เรย์โกะ, คุณโทโกะ, ปีศาจจิ้งจอกน้อย *Galaxy Kickoff!! (Workpoint) พากย์เป็น ทาคาโตะ เอริกะ, โอตะ สึซุ (น้องสาว) *สะพานสู่ดวงดาว Hoshizora e Kakaru Hashi (Workpoint) พากย์เป็น นาคัตสึกาว่า อุย, แม่มาโดกะ *มังกรสาวผู้พิทักษ์ Zettai Bouei Leviathan (Workpoint) พากย์เป็น ลิเวียธาน, ไซรัป, รูดร้า, ไวน์เวิร์น, สฟิงค์ *มาเจสติก ปริ๊นซ์ Ginga Kikoutai Majestic Prince (Workpoint) พากย์เป็น คุกิมิยะ เคย์, ซึสึคาเสะ ริน, แอนนา *แวมไพร์พันธุ์ลุย Blood Lad (Workpoint) พากย์เป็น ยานางิ ฟูยูมิ, บลีด ลิซ ที *ฮัคเคนเด็น Hakkenden: Eight Dogs of the East (Workpoint) พากย์เป็น ฮามาจิ, ยูกิฮิเมะ, จิคาเกะ (ฮิบิกิ), อากาเนะ ไชคิ, โคฮาคุ *ไฮคิว!! คู่ตบฟ้าประทาน Haikyuu!! (Workpoint) พากย์เป็น ฮินาตะ โชโย, คิโยโกะ ชิมิสึ (ผู้จัดการ), มิสึมิยะ ยูอิ *ขบวนการกัชช่าแมน Gatchaman Crowds (Workpoint) พากย์เป็น อิจิโนเสะ ฮาจิเมะ *โซลอีทเตอร์ Soul Eater (Rose, Workpoint) พากย์เป็น มากะ อัลบาร์น(Workpoint), ไนย์(Workpoint), แองเจล่า(Workpoint), นาคาสึคาสะ สึบากิ(Rose), เมดูซ่า(Rose) *โซลอีทเตอร์ น็อท Soul Eater Not (Workpoint) พากย์เป็น อาเนีย เฮปเบิร์น, มากะ อัลบาร์น, แพทริเซีย ทอมป์สัน (แพตตี้), ไนย์ *เทพจิ๋วฝึกหัด แก๊งป่วนโคโคทามะ Kamisama Minarai: Himitsu no Cocotama (ช่อง 3 Family) พากย์เป็น โอชากิ, คิราริส, โยสึบะ มิซาโตะ *คินดะอิจิ กับคดีฆาตกรรมปริศนา รีเทิร์น Kindaichi Returns (MCOT HD) พากย์เป็น ฮายามิ เรย์กะ *มหัศจรรย์สาวน้อยพริตตี้เคียว ปี 8 Suite Precure (MCOT HD) พากย์เป็น ฮัมมี่, โฮโจ มาเรีย *ทามาก็อตจิ Tamagotchi! (MCOT HD) พากย์เป็น โทโมมิ, ฮิเมะสเป็ทจิ *โย-ไค วอทช์ Yo-Kai Watch (MCOT HD, TNT) พากย์เป็น จิบาเนี่ยน, วาซุ มาซาโกะ *เลดี้บัค มหัศจรรย์สาวน้อยจอมพลัง Miraculous Ladybug (MCOT HD) พากย์เป็น นาตาลี *เมทัลไฟต์ เบย์เบลด Metal Fight Beyblade (Rose) พากย์เป็น เท็นโดว ยู, ฮาซามะ ฮิคารุ *เบย์เบลด เบิร์ส Beyblade Burst (Disney) พากย์เป็น อาโออิ นิกะ, นาคากาว่า เคย์ตะ *สาวน้อยเวทมนตร์นาโนฮะ วิวิด Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha ViVid (TIGA) พากย์เป็น เวสลี่ ริโอะ, นากาจิมะ ซูบารุ, อากิโตะ, ดิเอชี่, ดาร์ลกรุน วิคตอเรีย *ฟิวเจอร์การ์ด บัดดี้ไฟท์ (ภาค 1, ฮันเดรต, ทริปเปิ้ลดี) Future Card BuddyFight (BuddyFight, BuddyFight 100, BuddyFight DDD) (MCOT HD, Cartoon Club) พากย์เป็น นานานะ พารุโกะ, เบียคุยะ, คิริ, ราชันวารี 3 เขา มิเซเรีย *Barbie ตอน ตามล่าน้องหมาสุดป่วน (Universal) พากย์เป็น เชลซี (น้องสาวของบาร์บี้) *บาร์บี้ ชีวิตดีดีกับบ้านในฝัน Barbie Life in the Dreamhouse (Mattel) พากย์เป็น มิดจ์ *บาร์บี้ เจ้าหญิงพลังมหัศจรรย์ Barbie in Princess Power (Mattel) พากย์เป็น สเตฟานี่ ภาพยนตร์ * Scott Pilgrim Vs.The World สก็อต พิลกริม กับศึกโค่นกิ๊กเก่าเขย่าโลก พากย์เป็น Knives Chau, Roxy Richter * The Wolverine พากย์เป็น Mariko Yashida (Tao Okamoto) หมวดหมู่:นักพากย์หญิงไทย